


A Helping Hand

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Aziraphale gives Crowley a hand in the shower.





	A Helping Hand

Title: A Helping Hand  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley/Aziraphale  
Word Count: 556  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Aziraphale gives Crowley a hand in the shower.

"A shower? Really?" Aziraphale's eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline. "We could just miracle ourselves clean."

Crowley makes a rude noise as he kicks off his shoes. "I'm tired, angel. Besides, there's nothing quite like a shower where the water is just shy of boiling. It'll help you relax before we head to bed." He doesn't wait to see if Aziraphale is following, just slowly sheds his clothing like an old snakeskin on his way to the bathroom.

There's a very brief moment where Aziraphale thinks about going to the bedroom. A soft moan of pleasure reaches his ears and he quickly changes his mind. His clothing vanishes with a snap of his fingers.

"I thought I might join you." Aziraphale tugs the shower curtain back and freezes when he sees what Crowley is doing. "Oh." While he attempts to look elsewhere, his eyes keep returning to the movement of Crowley's hand, which is currently wrapped around Crowley's cock.

When Aziraphale starts to move away, Crowley shakes his head. "You can still join me. I was thinking about you." The stunned look on Aziraphale's face makes Crowley laugh softly. "I'm serious."

Taking a deep breath, Aziraphale steps into the shower. "Sometimes I think about you too, Crowley."  
The rhythm of Crowley's hand falters for a moment before picking up again. "Do you just want to watch or would you rather help me out?" When he glances over at Aziraphale, he sees the angel's face is red.

"I..." He knows whatever decision he makes, Crowley will be fine with it. Crowley has never pushed him into doing anything when it comes to touching or being touched, especially if it involves anything sexual. Aziraphale stands up a little straighter. "I'd like to help... if that's okay with you."

"It's very okay, Aziraphale."

The smile Crowley gives him is encouraging and Aziraphale closes the distance between them until he's almost pressed up against Crowley's back. Water from the shower runs over his head and shoulders as he reaches his arm around Crowley's body. As his fingers brush lightly against the soft flesh of Crowley's stomach, Aziraphale hears Crowley gasp over the sound of the water and swears he feels the demon shiver.

He wraps his hand carefully around Crowley's. While Crowley's fingers are slick with pre-come, lube, and water, his grip is steady. They move together, going at a slightly slower pace than what Aziraphale had walked in on. The noises Crowley makes, the tiny whimpers and groans, go straight to Aziraphale's groin.

When Crowley whispers he's close, Aziraphale leans in, brushing his lips along Crowley's throat. His mouth barely touches the skin before he feels Crowley's release splatter on both their hands. Aziraphale surprises himself when he follows Crowley moments later, having come without even touching his own cock.

They slump forward, Crowley bracing his hands against the wall of the shower and Aziraphale resting against Crowley's back, letting the now lukewarm wash down their bodies. As soon as they can move without falling over, they take turns cleaning the other up before getting out to dry off.

Later that night, Crowley sprawls comfortably on top of a smiling Aziraphale. The angel makes a very nice pillow. He starts to drift off with his head on Aziraphale’s chest while the angel gently runs his fingers through Crowley's hair.


End file.
